stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
New Faces
Cd /eventlogs //open file //eventlog 644362 Date: July 16th, 6804 Log Title: Fer Fuck’s sake with these Keys already. Log Number: 644362 Time span: 12:12:53 – 4:32:12 Time: 12:12:53 Drinking,'' with other members of the Stormguard/Barnacle Gang/Whatever (Aliases: two, rising). ''Apparently Oli (Oli Branchlight) lost his keys to his nuke box (Artifact: Branchlight Locket – Danger: 5) and now we need to go see those hags ''(Wicker Sisters) ''again. Howell ''(Howell Yago) reacted poorly/with disgust (Pie Incident – Howell), have to say I agree those things are gross. Planning what we’re going to do, so far nothing is sticking. Mostly drinking to be honest.'' Time: 12:23:32 Howell suggests saving one to find out how to de-fey him. Might be a good idea; Jorin ''(Jorin Helmborn) ''and Oli shoot this down: no way does Turgid Pat know how to do that. Continue drinking. Time: 12:31:29 Antonio Banderas A somewhat garishly dressed, scruffy guy ''(Addendum: ID: Pieter Taarudesh) walks into the bar. Buys some rum from Rosie (Rosie Burnam). Posts up at a chair near the door. First customer I’ve ever seen that wasn’t us or someone looking for us to be honest. I wonder how this place stays open, are we paying for this place?'' Time: 12:43:03 Middle of a sip, explosion rips the front of the bar, four guards enter, can see two more outside and someone floating ''(Addendum: ID: Tirella), get told to surrender because we’re surrounded. Howell notes that the Alarm went off, very helpful. Combat Initiated. Time: 12:43:09-33 ''Howell claims to feel the presence of Vincent. Unlikely. Howell claims to see Carmen Sandiago. Unlikely. Howell says it’s Orlando Bloom. ''Possible. ''Howell then icicles one Guard and stabs another ''(Guard 1, 2), both are eliminated''. Jorin and I clean up the other four, see a sizeable amount of guards outside. Jorin fireballs Tirella and Co, then Oli freezes em. More Guards eliminated; Tirella fireballs the bar, Rosie is eliminated, Fela is nearly eliminated, bar and body blocking saves her. Tirella is weak, I run out, punch her to death, run back in. I notice Ironstaff Erasmus ''(Ironstaff Erasmus, Minister of the Arcane), ''tell everyone to get out of dodge. '' ''Jorin decides to say behind, we take Fela with us into Howell’s “feyhole” into the feywild. '' Time --:--:--; Feywild, Setting Time to F00:00:00 Time: F00:10:17 ''We take a bit of a rest. New guy introduces himself as Pieter, seems a bit rough and tumble, quick on his feet. He takes watch. Time: F01:13:31 We discuss our plan of action. Oli wants to use a code word “Jenga” ''(Stored) for when we should go in and just absolutely murder those ugly bastards. '' Time: F01:34:12 We arrive, and Howell decides to go around back and sneak in from the upper level, I decide to go in with Oli and Pieter, to establish a united front. '' Time: F01:35:07 ''We knock on the door, Oli and the Hag engage in some underwhelming banter, and then Oli says “well why don’t guys play Jenga…”. Wait really? Already? Jesus I wasn’t ready oh god we gotta go I gotta kill these three uhhhh what should I do oh wait I… Engaging Hostiles Unfolding Targets Identified: Turgid Pat, Rotting Bertha, Lola Bonewhittle Time: F01:35:24 Attacking Target: Turgid Pat, All attacks land. Target Rotting Bertha casts lightning: evaded, Turgid Pat eliminated Ally Pieter attacks Bertha Ally Oli attacks Bertha Ally Howell MIA Time: F01:35:30 Entering Domicile: Attacking Rotting Bertha, two attacks land Ally Pieter attacks Rotting Bertha Rotting Bertha turns ally Pieter into a Newt Lola Bonewhittle descends stairs, acquired Lola Bonewhittle casts Finger of Death at Pieter Ally Oli runs up and blights Lola Bonewhittle Ally Howell MIA Time: F01:35:36 Ally Oli Cast another spell on Lola Bonewhittle Attacking Lola Bonewhittle, executing stun measures: success Attacking Rotting Bertha, executing stun measures: success Crushing Newt: Ally Pieter unnewted Ally Pieter attacks Rotting Bertha, conceals himself under stairs. Ally Howell: MIA Time: F01:35:42 Ally Howell: Located, Attacks Lola Bonewhittle Assessing weaker targets: Lola Bonewhittle Identified. Attacking Lola Bonewhittle: Target Eliminated Attacking Rotting Bertha, executing stun measures: success Allies dumpster her. All targets eliminated Looting targets – acquire 4500 gold, a magic staff, a magic skull, and a magic bag. Time: F01:43:23 Depositing all magic items on druid, Oli, for discernment and dispersal. Ally Oli takes items Hostile Oli-2 identified Hostile Oli-2 eliminated by Ally Oli Allied forces open chest Chest contains a man Man identifies as Doc – placing in category “Doctors”: Contains “Mora” and “Doc” Vocal: All of you are taking this pretty well Response: Yeah wtf Vocal: Idk Response: Ok Notes: Illogical response Ally Howell requests Re-concealment, obliging Time F01:44:55 ''We port back after I make a deal to visit Fela every week, which is easy, she is mine. Locket is secure. We escape, Interns are fine, and now we have to set up a new base. Found some new allies, lost some old ones. All-in-all, pretty solid trip. '' Notes: Teach Oli what a codeword means. Try and send out some feelers for Jorin. Take Care Of Fela. Doc needs like 8... hundred ... history lessons.